Back to you
by Poprant
Summary: Olitz, 2 days, in Vermont, John Mayer. Olivia and Fitz on the way back to each other. Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes.


**AN: In this one-shot, the end of third season hasn't happened. Jerry didn't die and Olivia didn't run away with Jake. She just left the White house.**

* * *

_**Back to you**_

_Back to you_

_It always comes around_

_Back to you_

_I tried to forget you_

_I tried to stay away_

_But it's too late_

_John Mayer – Back to you_

* * *

It had been 6 months since his presidency ended. It had been three years since she last saw him or talked to him. After the last awkward state dinner, she had decided to skip those events and any other opportunities to meet him, it was just too painful. She couldn't bear to see him so close and yet so far. So she had done what she did best, build up the walls and run away.

He had tried to get in touch with her. He always did. He had tried to call, hire her as a crisis manager, he had asked Cyrus to call her, he had even tried to send SSA to her apartment but she had moved away. After a few months, he had given up and only tried to contact her on special occasions, Christmas, her birthday and the anniversary of their first time together. But every time, she let it go to voicemail, not willing to go through the heartache of false hopes.

She had almost called him a few times, especially after he left office but she wasn't sure he still wanted to hear from her and she also wasn't sure things had really changed. She didn't want to risk the pain of a definitive no.

And then, there had been the phone call.

It happened late one night. She was asleep and when her phone rang, she didn't check the caller ID.

"What?" She exclaimed in a groggy voice only to be met with silence. She heard a breathing sound but nobody spoke. She groaned and moved the phone to check the number when she heard a sound she never though she would hear again.

"Hi."

She was so shocked she dropped the phone on the floor. She jumped to her feet, falling on her face as her feet got stuck in the sheet. She finally managed to find it and she climbed back on the bed as she put it back to her ear.

"Hi." She whispered in a shaky voice, afraid if she spoke too loud, she would wake up.

"It's me."

"I know."

"I... Hmm..." He cleared his throat and she heard him shifting, probably readjusting himself on his chair. "I... How are you?"

"Why?"

"Why what? Why do I want to know? I don't know... It's just... A normal thing to ask..." He chuckled humorlessly.

"Since when are we normal?" She smiled weakly and he heard it through the phone, making him smile in response.

"I guess you're right. Well, I'm normal-er now, just a man of the people."

She didn't answer immediately, not knowing what he meant by it. "What do you want, Fitz?" She finally asked, colder than she intended.

"I want to see you."

"Fitz, it's not a good idea..." She started.

"I need to talk to you, Olivia. You owe me that."

"I owe you?" She exclaimed, shocked. "I don't owe you shit, Fitz so you can..."

"Olivia, please..." He pleaded softly. "I really want to see you. I just... There is so much... We need to talk, please."

Olivia stayed quiet, silently debating what would be the smartest choice. Well she knew what the smartest choice would be, the question was, did she want to be smart or did she want to be happy?

"Where?" She found herself asking before realizing it.

She heard him releasing a relieved breath. "Our house."

"I'll be here tomorrow afternoon." She answered and hung up before she changed her mind.

She almost changed her mind several times in the next 12 hours but finally made it to Vermont, to 'their' house. As the town car stopped in front of the main door, she wondered why he had kept it, she wondered what it meant, for them. She pushed away the thousand questions that rushed through her mind and decided to focus on the most important one right now. What did Fitz want to talk about?

She walked through the double doors and slowly made her way through the house. She passed by the kitchen, seeing the remnants of Fitz' lunch and the dishes in the sink. She allowed herself a minute to smile at the memory of how messy he could be and how it would drive her crazy when he didn't clean up after himself.

Her smile faded when she heard a sound coming from the living room. She made her way toward the sound and found Fitz nervously cleaning up and tidying up the room. He was rearranging a pile of magazines for the third time when she cleared her throat, finally making her presence known.

Fitz jumped as he turned toward her, a smile instinctively curling up his lips. His smile faded when he took her in, in her work outfit. He knew she had put it on to create an emotional barrier between them. Dressing professionally was her way of telling him she was here for business and business only.

He couldn't help checking her out though. It had been so long since she had been so close to him and the pictures he would see didn't do her justice. She hadn't changed much. She had lost weight, her hair was a bit shorter but she was still the same charismatic beauty he had fallen in love with.

He swallowed the lump in her throat as his eyes landed on hers and he saw how guarded she looked. He realized he would need to work harder than he thought to break down her walls. She was a master at disguising her true feelings and it seemed she was trying even harder with him.

He smiled at her and walked toward her. When he was inches away from her, he stopped, his smile widening when he saw her breathing increasing.

"Livvie." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Mr. President." She answered, her voice guarded.

His smile faded at her tone but he didn't let it discourage him, at least he didn't sound like a gym teacher. "Thank you for coming." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek as he laid his hand on her shoulder. He saw her slight blush and it soothed the sting of her coldness. She could pretend all she wanted but he still could read her body better than anyone.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked as she moved past him and discarded her coat on the nearest chair.

He couldn't help checking her out again, her loose blouse doing nothing to hide her beautiful breasts and her suit pants highlighting her round behind.

"Straight to business, huh?" He smiled trying to lighten her up, unsuccessfully." I want to talk about us, I want to know about you. How are you?" He asked as he walked to the bar. "Wine?" He asked, showing her the bottle.

Olivia couldn't help the warmth she felt when she saw him picking her favorite wine. Even after all this time, he still remembered and had made sure to have it available for her.

"Yes, please." She answered in a softer tone.

Fitz smiled and poured her a glass of wine and a glass of scotch for him. He brought it to her and sat down on the couch, crossing his legs. He waited for her to sit down, wondering which seat she would choose. She sat on the nearest chair. He was slightly disappointed that she didn't sit right next to him but still hopeful because she didn't sit too far away from him either.

"So, how are you?" He asked again. "How is business?"

"I'm good, thank you." She answered after taking a sip of her wine. "Business is... busy. You know how it is, there is always a scandal to fix. How are you?"

"I'm good. Enjoying the peace and quiet of unemployment, taking time to do things I hadn't done in 8 years."

Olivia shifted in her seat impatiently. "Why am I here?" She asked.

"To talk." He answered, staring straight in her eyes.

"Talk? Really?" She asked, raising her voice. "We haven't talked in 3 years."

"And whose fault is that?" He asked, struggling to keep his tone even.

"You know why I didn't answer your calls..."

"Do I?" He answered leaning up. "Because the way I remember it is you left, without a word, again. And then, you ignored me and every attempt I made to contact you. So, no, Olivia, I don't know why you left, why you didn't answer my calls, I don't know anything about you or your reasons. I feel like I don't know you anymore."

The way he said those words, cold and collected, stung her. She tried not to show her how much it hurt and instead put her mask back on.

"Why am I here, then?" She asked coldly. "What do you want? What do you expect?"

"I expect you to talk to me like a goddamn adult!" He yelled, standing up and taking a step toward her. "I expect you to stop running away and eluding every serious conversation. I want you to communicate. You're a communications advisor for God's sake, COMMUNICATE WITH ME!"

Olivia had shrunk in her chair at his tone and she could feel tears welling in her eyes. Fitz immediately felt bad for yelling at her. He didn't mean to lose his temper, to scare her. He took a step back and ran a hand in his hair frustrated. With her, with himself, with this whole situation.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." He said softly, his back to her.

"No... It's... It's alright." She said, clearing her throat. "I deserved that."

"No, you didn't." He answered, facing her once again. "There is no excuse for me scaring you. That's a shitty move. I'm sorry."

Olivia nodded at him and he sat back down on the couch, shoulders slumped, his elbows on his knees, his head bowed.

"I couldn't go through it again..." He heard her say softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

He raised his head to look at her and saw her looking down at her hands, nervously picking up lint off her pants.

"The way your second presidency started looked too much like the first one. I helped you win, went to work for you again and we had our stolen moments..."

She took a deep breath and finally looked at him. "I know you loved me, but I kept wondering if it would be enough. I had to look at you with Mellie at every event and interview and I was reminded every time that I was just the woman in the shadows, the dirty little secret, the affair..."

"Liv, it was more than that and y-"

"Don't. Olivia interrupted him sternly. "You can sugar coat it all you want but it's still what we were."

Fitz stared at her for a moment before speaking again. "You could have talked to me. Instead of running like every time, you could have come to me and explained your fears. I... I could have done something."

"What would you have done, Fitz?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't know." He exclaimed. "But we could have figured out something. We could have talked and looked at it from every angle... You fix problems for a living and you mean to tell me you couldn't even find one viable solution? That's bullshit and you know it. You ran away, Liv. Like every time we become too close, you ran away. That's your pattern."

"It's not my..." She started offended but he interrupted her with a mirthless laugh.

"You don't even see it, do you? One, you quit after the SOTU after we decided we were in this together. Two, you plotted with Mellie and walked away when I offered to give up my presidency and be with you. Three, you broke up after the whole Cytron mess was cleared after I told you I would make you my first lady. And four, you left again when we were good during my second presidency. Do you not see the pattern here?"

"I... It's not..." She tried to find the words but couldn't deny the truth in his statement. She ran away. Every single time, she ran away.

Fitz looked at her as she took in his words. He saw how she finally accepted the truth in them.

"I'm sorry." She croaked out.

"I don't need you to be sorry, Olivia. I need you to explain. I need you to tell me why. I need you to help me understand. Because I've been wracking my brain all this time and I... I can't go throu- I need to understand."

"I... I don't know..." She sobbed out.

"Then, you'd better figure it out. Because I can't do it all over again if there's a chance you'll leave again."

"Fitz..." She started but no other words came out.

"I'm going for a walk." He scoffed frustratingly.

"Fitz, I-"

"Don't, Olivia. Please, just... Don't." He stopped her. He needed some air. He needed to calm down. He walked out before he said or did something he knew he would regret, leaving Olivia alone.

The moment he stepped outside, the dam broke and she collapsed on the floor, crying. She curled up in a fetal position and cried for what felt like hours.

She replayed his words over and over again, trying to understand how she didn't see it before, why she kept doing it. The truth hurt. More than she would have thought. But more than the truth, it was the realization of how she had hurt him. Every time he put hopes in their relationship, she let him down. How come he still tried? How had he not given up on her yet?

She needed to find him, she needed to talk to him, she needed to apologize, to explain. She got up from the floor and wobbled to the closer mirror she could find. She tried to fix herself up as best as she could before walking outside in search of him.

She didn't have to look very far. He was sitting on the steps of the outside stairs leading to the orchard. His shoulders were slumped and although she was sure he had heard her approaching, he kept staring straight ahead.

"Can we talk?" She asked softly.

"..."

"Fitz, please." She asked again.

"Not now, Olivia." He said curtly.

"Yes, now. I need you to listen to me. I... I need to explain myself and if I don't do it now, I'm afraid I'll chicken out later and run away again and I don't want to do that to you again. So, I need you to give me this chance."

She saw him visibly soften at her words. He turned towards her, trying to keep a mask on, probably a defense mechanism in case she disappointed him, but she could see he was completely listening.

"I... I don't know how to start..." She said as she sat down next to him, keeping a reasonable distance between them and looking at the orchard while his eyes were focused on her face. "I guess I should apologize but at this point, I feel it wouldn't change anything. An apology will not erase the hurt I caused you... I can't begin to understand how you felt. I... Maybe an apology is not what you need but I want to give you one anyway."

She finally turned her head towards Fitz and locked eyes with him. She willed the tears not to fall because she didn't want him to take pity on her, she wanted him to hear her. "I'm sorry Fitz. For leaving you, for hurting you. I am truly sorry."

Fitz looked at her and for a minute she thought he was going to respond but he simply nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

Olivia took a deep breath before continuing. "My explanation will sound like an old cliché but I can't help how I feel. I was scared, Fitz. Scared that the future we imagined would never happen. There were so many obstacles between then and that future we envisioned, Cyrus, Mellie, your job, your reputation, my reputation...

I guess the old reflex of fight or flight kicked in. And although in my professional life or when it comes to others, I usually choose to fight, when it comes to you and I, flight is easier. I convinced myself that I can't get hurt of I'm the first one to leave...

I... When it comes to love, I have a habit of being abandoned, or being given the second place... My mom died when I was young, my father practically abandoned me for his work, my boyfriends prioritized used me either for sex or as an accessory in public... I... It's made it difficult for me to trust, to believe that I could really be someone's number one priority.

And I projected that onto our relationship. And I know it's unfair to you because you never, _absolutely never_ did that to me. You never gave me reasons to believe that you would put me second or that I was anything less than the woman you loved.

But other people did. Mellie, Cyrus, even Stephen. They all told me, at some point, that our relationship was doomed, that given the choice, you would pick your presidency. And after what I had experienced, I guess it was easier to believe that than to imagine that we could actually be happy...

So I ran, time and again, I ran to protect myself. I tried to convince myself that it was to protect you and your presidency but really it was just a defense mechanism to avoid the dreaded day when I would be let down."

By the time she was finished, Olivia felt drained. It had taken everything in her to admit and confess what she had taken years denying. She didn't dare look at Fitz, bowing her head staring at the veins on the wood of the steps.

"Mellie and I are divorced." Fitz said, causing Olivia's head to jump and her eyes to widen like saucers, her mouth gaping as she searched his face. He was once again staring ahead of him.

"I asked for a divorce the night my presidency ended. She fought me a little but between the dirt I have on her and the fact that I had no longer anything to lose, she had no choice but to accept it. I promised to support her in her political campaigns and in exchange, she agreed to get a hasty divorce without trying to destroy me publicly. I received the papers yesterday, I am officially a single man." He smiled slightly, still not looking at her.

"I am also no longer president. I don't really need a job but I'd like to get invested in charity work. Maybe start my own foundation. I could also write a book, my memoirs... But all that can wait. Right now, I am unemployed."

He finally looked at her, turning his body so he could face her completely. He almost laughed at her shocked face.

"I am a single, unemployed man with nothing but time on my hands, Olivia. And I want to use that time with you."

"I... You... It... What..." Olivia stuttered, still trying to take in the information.

"You don't have to answer me right now, Olivia. Just... Spend the weekend with me. We can talk more, we can discuss this further. Please stay." He pleaded with her

Olivia opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally nodding her head. "Okay." She whispered.

"Okay?" Fitz asked, releasing the breath he had been holding.

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay." He repeated, running his hands on his thighs a few times before standing up. "Alright. Hmmm... Let me show you to your room so you can get settled and maybe I don't know, take a shower and change in something more comfortable. And I... Huh... I'll get dinner ready. Do you want wine for dinner or... Maybe you want to go out... I..."

Olivia stifled a giggle at the way he was rambling. She stood up and interrupted him. "I would love to take a shower and change. Wine sounds great and I'd rather have dinner here." She smiled at him.

"Okay." He chuckled nervously. "Let me show you to your room."

Fitz had set up a guest bedroom for Olivia, knowing she probably wouldn't sleep in the same room as him. He had set her up in the biggest guest room which had its own private bathroom and a walk-in closet. He had made sure there were fresh bed sheets and towels as well as scented candles and any other item she would need. He watched as Olivia walked around the room appraising every item with a smile.

"It's beautiful." She declared shyly. "Thank you."

Fitz smiled back and left her to enjoy her moment alone. He told her he would set up dinner then be in his office working and to come see him whenever she was ready. She thanked him again and he walked out with a nod, closing the door behind him.

Once she was alone, Olivia sat down on the bed and released a breath she'd been holding. She suddenly felt the weight of this whole day on her shoulders and felt incredibly tired. Even though she knew they had made some progress, she still felt a thousand miles away from Fitz. If there was any hope for them to get back together, and she had to admit she wanted that very much, they still needed to work on their relationship.

She started to undress and walked into the bathroom to run herself a bath. She set up the temperature to be very high and added scented bath salts. Once it was ready, she slowly lowered herself into the tub and felt her muscles relaxing with the combination of the temperature and the salts.

She laid her head on the cushion at the end of the tub and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander. She thought about Fitz, about Fitz and her, about what she had finally admitted.

She put herself in Fitz' shoes and imagined what that rejection felt like. Well, she didn't have to imagine, she lived it once, at Verna's funeral and it hurt so much she couldn't fathom how Fitz would experience it multiple times and still come back to her. She realized how much he must have loved her to have forgiven her so many times. And he did it again today. And that was what she was hanging onto to still believe they could be together.

There weren't any obstacles anymore, no more excuses. He was single, she was single. He was no longer president. There were no longer optics that could ruin a career. There was just a man and a woman who had loved each other for many years and needed to be together to finally be happy. Olivia swore in that moment that she would no longer be the one to put a stop to their love. If he still wanted her then she would fight tooth and nail to be with him.

Comforted by her newly found resolve, Olivia allowed herself to simply relax and let the bath soothe her body and mind. She dozed on and off for the next 30 minutes until the water started to feel cold.  
She wrapped herself in the fluffy bathrobe that hung on the heated rack and smelled in the fresh smell of lavender. She walked back into her bedroom and started arranging her clothes in the closet, wanting to feel less like a guest in a hotel and more like she was in her home.

She chose her outfit for the night, a pair of black leggings and a loose grey sweater over a white tank top. It was comfortable and she wanted to be comfortable. She wanted to enjoy herself and her time with Fitz. She released her hair over her shoulders and opted not to wear any make-up, only a splash of perfume. Once she was finished, she felt ready to go downstairs, look for Fitz and earn him back.

She found him in his office, sitting in his chair, his feet on the desk, reading over some notes. He was wearing his reading glasses that gave him a geeky look and was chewing on his pen as he focused on the page in front of him.

"Hey." She called from her spot in the doorframe.

"Hey." He smiled softly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you. The bath was heavenly. The bath salts were a nice note." She smiled.

"You always loved those things." He smiled at the memory. "I personally hate them because they get stuck in all kind of places but I knew you would enjoy them."

"That's because you don't know how to use them." She laughed. "I'll show you how to do it someday."

Fitz' heart swelled when she said 'someday'. It was probably just a figure of speech but to him, it meant she was thinking about a future where they would be together. It gave him hope. He got up from his chair and walked up to her.

"I would love that." He said softly when he was close to her. Olivia blushed and looked down before clearing her throat.

"Are you ready for dinner or do you need more time?" She asked.

"I'm good. It can wait. Come on, I set up dinner on the deck, we'll have a great sight of the sunset."

Fitz guided Olivia outside where dinner was waiting for them. He had set it up on a nice tablecloth. There were cushions on the seats, candles were scattered on the table and the deck, the whole set up was beautiful. Fitz pulled Olivia's chair for her before going to the kitchen to retrieve their dinner.

It was a salmon Carpaccio with potatoes and a green salad. Olivia took a bite and moaned as the mix of Olive oil, lemon and dill exploded on her taste buds. Fitz felt a stirring in his pants at the sound and became incredibly jealous of that piece of salmon that was caressing her tongue but he willed himself to ignore it and enjoy his dinner.

They chatted comfortably throughout dinner, enjoying the sight and catching up on what happened in their lives the past few years. Olivia was mocking her last client when he noticed her shivering for the third time.

He went inside to retrieve a shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. They bolt felt a jolt of electricity when his fingers touched her shoulders and their eyes locked together. They stared into each other's souls for a minute before Fitz cleared his throat and moved back to his chair.

"So you've kept the house…" Olivia noticed pensively.

"I couldn't get myself to get rid of it." Fitz answered honestly. "It was like the last part of you I wanted to hang on to." He stared into her eyes.

"I'm glad you did." She murmured into the night. They fell into a comfortable silence both wondering if she was referring to the house or the fact that he wanted to keep a part of her with him.

"So, apart from the main house, what else is there on the property?" She asked.

"Well, there is the pool house with a heated pool and glass windows all around so you can swim all year long. There is a small vineyard, barely enough to produce 5 bottles a year but they would be _your_ bottles. There is an orchard to produce our own fruits and make our own jam. And there are the stables, with two horses for now but we can add more." He stopped himself from adding the next part 'so that our children can learn to ride'.

Olivia was in awe. He had built _the_ dream. Everything they talked about, everything she loved, he had thought of. He had built the house around her, for her, as a tribute to her. She felt blessed and overwhelmed.

"What are their names?" She asked in a choked voice. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"The horses." She explained.

"Well, mine is a stallion named Washington and yours is a mare named Georgia."

Olivia felt the tears gathering in her eyes. Even the names of the horses were meant to be significant for them. She could feel herself getting emotional and she shook her head.

"Can we go for a ride tomorrow?" She asked and she saw his eyes light up. She knew he loved riding. Ever since he was a kid, it had been his way of getting away from everything. Fitz had once told her that he felt free and happy when he was riding. A feeling he only found one other place, in her arms.

"Of course, I would love that. I can show you around the rest of the property this way."

"That sounds great." She smiled, genuinely excited at the prospect.

They fell back into a comfortable silence as they finished dinner and cleaned up the table.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked when they were done and Olivia nodded. "Go pick a movie and I'll get the popcorn ready." He said.

"You have popcorn?" She asked, her eyes widening with a childlike excitement.

He laughed at her mimics. "Olivia, I know better than to invite you some place without having a truckload of popcorn ready."

Olivia laughed with him and ran to the living room to choose a movie. She settled on 12 Angry Men, a classic they had already seen a dozen times but enjoyed every time. She was setting it up and arranging the couch when Fitz walked into a room with a bowl of popcorn and a new bottle of wine.

He poured them each a glass and sat down, surprised but happy when Olivia sat down next to him and spread the afghan over both their legs while he sat the bowl of popcorn on his lap.

Throughout the movie, Olivia slouched closer and closer to Fitz until, finally, her head was resting on his shoulder. Fitz moved his arm behind her shoulders and tucked her to his side as he readjusted the afghan to cover them completely.

Olivia moved her hand across his stomach progressively until her arm circled his waist. Emboldened by her closeness, Fitz kissed her hair and he felt her hum of contentment against his chest. He barely watched the rest of the movie, focusing instead on the feel of her hand on his hip, the beating of her heart against him, the smell of her hair and the sound of her breathing. It felt like heaven. It felt like home.

When the movie was finished, he realized she had dozed off and was now sleeping comfortably against him. He took a few minutes to get reacquainted with her face. She always did look angelic when she slept. He ran his hand through her hair, relishing in the softness of the tendrils.

Finally, he scooped her up in his arms to carry her upstairs. She barely stirred, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck. He almost carried her to his bed but was afraid it would be too much too soon, so he brought her back to her room.

He laid her down on her bed and took off her sweater and shoes before tucking her under the covers. He kneeled on the floor in front of her face and watched as she puffed out air in her sleep. He stayed there for a few minutes, simply content to watch her sleep. He traced the curves of her face with his fingertips and smiled when she scrunched up her nose. He kissed her forehead and reluctantly headed to his room.

XXX

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, more than she had been in years. She hadn't woken up once during the night, which was completely unusual and she noticed it was 9am which was way past her usual 6am wake up call.

She stretched on her bed, enjoying her newly found peace of mind. She had no responsibilities waiting for her, no crisis to attend, no problems to fix. It was just her, and Fitz and their home. Speaking of Fitz, she wondered what he was doing.

She had fallen asleep in his arms and now realized she couldn't remember how she had gotten to bed. She vaguely remembered the feel of his lips on her brow and his fingers in her hair. She smiled and went to take a shower.

After a shower, she simply slipped on her robe and walked downstairs. She found Fitz busy in the kitchen, singing to the tune of Queen's 'It's a kind of Magic'. He was wearing a pair of shorts with no shirt. She enjoyed the sight of his muscles flexing as he moved, a familiar warm feeling returning to her stomach. She smiled and made her presence known.

"Hey." He smiled at her. "I heard your shower running so I decided to get breakfast started. Come sit down, it's almost ready."

She moved to him and kissed his cheek, relishing the way his cheeks reddened the sat down on one of the stools next to the island. Fitz brought her a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and fruits then set up the various jams and syrups next to her.

"Are you planning to feed a whole regiment?" She joked.

"I just want you to be well fed. We have big plans today. I thought we could enjoy riding this morning. The weather is nice and I managed to negotiate with Tom that he let us ride without bodyguards. It'll be good to get away."

"That sounds perfect." Olivia smiled as she attacked her food. Throughout breakfast, she shifted positions a few times and, as a result, her robe opened slightly, exposing her right breast to Fitz' hungry eyes.

She noticed he stopped with his fork mid-air and was staring at her chest. She looked down and noticed what grabbed his attention. She blushed and closed her robe again. "Sorry." She muttered embarrassed.

"Don't be." Fitz winked playfully. "Nothing I've never seen before anyway." He smiled cockily, causing her face to burn in embarrassment.

After breakfast, they went back upstairs to get changed and met at the stables. When Olivia arrived, Fitz, dressed in fitting jeans that accentuated his ass and a fitting white shirt, had already saddled Washington, a black 6 year-old stallion and was taking care of Georgia, a young caramel mare.

She walked to her horse and caressed its head, in awe of its beauty. Fitz finished tying everything up and double checked before helping Olivia climb up on her horse. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he jumped on Washington and led them down the road.

They were riding side by side along the woods of the property, chatting comfortably. They enjoyed the normalcy of their conversation. It felt good to be outside together, doing an activity they both enjoyed without needing to worry about being seen or responsibilities. There were simply free to be. There was no one in their lives they could be so open with. There were no walls or defenses needed, no taboo subjects or awkward questions.

Suddenly, a snake crossed the road between Olivia's horse legs, scaring it. Georgia bucked, sending Olivia flying on a pile of hay on the side of the road and took off running towards the house.  
Fitz jumped off his horse and rushed anxiously towards Olivia. He found her cursing as she tried to find her balance on the pile and couldn't help bursting out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell on his knees, holding his ribs and panting for air. The sight of Olivia in her designer clothes, covered in hay and surrounded by flies was so out of place it was impossible not to laugh.

Olivia, on the other hand, wasn't laughing. At all. She was disgusted by the smell of manure and she had hay inside her clothes irritating her to no end. To top it off, she couldn't seem to find her balance long enough to get out of her compromising position and Fitz was laughing his ass off 3 feet away from her.

"Are you going to help me or are you going to laugh like a simpleton all afternoon?" She exclaimed aggravated.

Fitz managed to rein in his laughter long enough to give her a hand but struggled to hold back his chuckle as he watched her trying to tidy up her clothes.

After a few minutes, they had both regained their composure but Olivia was still frowning. Contrary to Fitz, she wasn't amused by the situation. She was mortified and wanted nothing more than a good bath and a glass of wine.

Fitz climbed back on his horse and held out his hand to her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Hop on, you goof." He smiled. "There's enough room for the both of us and_ I_ know how to control my horse."

"That's so not funny, Fitzgerald." She said, folding her arms on her chest. "It's not my fault the horse you gave me scares easy. And for your information, I could have gotten seriously injured because of that stupid horse."

"Alright, alright." Fitz smiled mockingly. "Hop on, milady."

Olivia mumbled under her breath something about 'never touching a horse with a ten foot pole again' and reluctantly climbed with Fitz. As much as she resented her fall, she still didn't want to have to walk back to the house. She settled before Fitz, her back to his chest and he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her steady.

Her stomach instantly fluttered at the close contact but she tried not to show it. But when Fitz moved her hair to the side, his fingertips grazing her skin, she couldn't help closing her eyes and leaning down slightly into him.

The move didn't go unnoticed by Fitz but he pretended not to notice. He tucked his face next to hers to get a better sight of the road and slightly tightened his grip on her. It wasn't really necessary but he loved the feel of her soft warm body against his.

They rode along the woods for a few more minutes until Olivia noticed they weren't heading for the house.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. "The house is that way."

"I know that, Olivia." He answered sarcastically. "It's my house too. But it's a nice morning and I thought we could enjoy this ride a little longer."

"Enjoy? What is there to enjoy? The uncomfortable seating arrangement, the bugs around us or that rancid smell?" She groaned, still upset about her fall.

"Oh my, you're just all rainbows and unicorns today, aren't you?" He teased. She humpfed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Fitz moved his mouth against her ear and whispered. "You know… I can make this ride more enjoyable." Olivia shivered at the sound of his voice and her stomach fluttered.

"Fitz…" She breathed.

"Shh…" He whispered. "Relax."

His hand moved from her stomach and slowly trailed down until it reached her pants. He kept trailing down until it slipped beneath her pants and panties searching for her hidden treasure. He moaned against her throat when he felt how wet she was at his touch.

"Fitz…" She gasped, gripping his wrist.

"Shh… Let go, baby." He murmured as a single digit slowly trailed her slit up and down. Olivia let go of his wrist and gripped his thigh, needing an anchor to reality. "Good girl." Fitz smiled. "Now grab the reins, I'll need both my hands."

"I… I can't…" She breathed.

"Sure you can, sweetheart. I'm right with you. Grab the reins in your hands. You just have to hold, Washington knows where he's going." He explained softly as he kept teasing her softly. "Go ahead."

Olivia took a deep breath and did as she was told. "Good girl." Fitz said again. He moved one hand to the buttons of her shirt and started popping them open.

"What are you doing?" She jerked, trying to stop his hands.

"Tsk tsk…" He swatted her hands away. "Hands on the reins, eyes on the road. Trust me."

Olivia nervously looked around her to see if there was anyone but the bodyguards had stayed at the house and the property was heavily guarded. She couldn't bring herself to relax though. The feel of his hands on her body felt, oh so right but it had been so long she couldn't help the nervousness that was overtaking her.

Fitz seemed to feel her tenseness and he moved his mouth to her ear after he was finished unbuttoning her blouse. He flattened his hand against her stomach and let his fingertips dance on her stomach. "Relax, baby. It'll feel good. I'll make you feel good."

He pulled the blouse off her shoulders and shoved it in a bag on the side of his saddle. Next, he unsnapped her bra and peeled it off her body to join her blouse. He unbuttoned her jeans to be able to move his hand more freely and, with his other hand, he cupped her breast roughly at the same time as he found her entrance.

Olivia arched her back and threw her head back on his shoulder with a long moan. "Hmmm…" He moaned. "I missed this. So warm and wet. So good." He licked her lobe and nibbled on it with his teeth. "Spread your legs, sweetheart." He coached. "Just like that. Perfect. Don't move."

Olivia moaned and wiggled against him and he pinched her nipple to stop her. "I said don't move." Olivia whimpered out but obeyed.

He moved two fingers back to her bundle of nerves and started tracing deep circles into her flesh. He attacked the skin of her neck with his teeth while his other hand kept massaging her breast. He heard her soft whimper when he pinched her nipple between his index and middle finger and the sound sent a jolt straight to his groin, causing his painful erection to swell again.

Having Olivia naked and exposed to the cool air, in his arms, pliant to his orders was arousing him more than anything before. She was circling her hips, wildly searching for more pleasure his fingers had to offer. The Olivia Pope everyone knew would never be so bold and wanton. His Livvie on the other hand, lived for these kinds of moments. She relished the control he had over her body and always gave him back just as much pleasure.

He was brought back to the here and now by the rhythm of Washington increasing. In her mindless pleasure, Olivia was kicking his sides with her flailing legs and loosening her grip on the reins, causing the horse to break into a trot.

Despite the fact that she seemed to thoroughly enjoy the added friction, Fitz knew he couldn't allow the horse to go too far.

"Focus, baby." He scolded playfully, biting her shoulder.

"You focus!" She rebutted.

"I am trying to. On that tight little button between your legs." He blew on her ear. "But I need you to stop moving and hold back our ride or it won't end pleasurably."

"Fitz… Please…" She moaned. "Can't we just get to the house to finish this?"

"Oh no." He chuckled darkly. "I'm having way too much fun. Tighten your hold on the reins, baby."

Olivia whined but obeyed. As soon as the horse slowed down, Fitz resumed his movements on her clit, with three fingers this time, increasing his pace. His other hand traced lazy circles around the tightened bud of her breast but never actually touching it.

The sweet torture had Olivia kicking her legs again and Fitz had to wrap his muscular thighs over hers to hold her down. When he felt her about to explode, he moved two fingers inside her at the same time as he pinched her nipple and whispered in her ear. "Give it to me, sweet baby. Cum for me." He felt her body go still in his arms as she reached her peak. She tried to scream but no sound came out. He took advantage of her open mouth to kiss her and he attacked her mouth until he felt her body go limp and her breathing regulate.

"Fitz…" She murmured dreamily when he pulled back. "That was…"

"Just the beginning." He smiled wickedly. "Turn over".

"What? No." She exclaimed. Fitz grunted and picked her up, turning her in his arms and ripping her pants and panties off her body.

He groaned when she sat naked before him and his mouth attached to her nipple. Olivia cried out loudly and he wanted to hear that sound again. He brought her closer to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Olivia instinctively started grinding her hips into his, biting her lips when she heard his pained grunt. She pulled on his shirt until the buttons went flying in every direction and wasted no time attacking his belt.

She grabbed his shaft inside his pants and squeezed him. He was even thicker than she remembered, warm and soft, and steely. He felt divine in her hand and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her.

Fitz cursed against her throat, feeling himself losing his self- control. He needed to regain control or he wouldn't last. He grabbed Olivia's wrists and held them behind her back, forcing her to arch her back into him. He moved his other hand to his pants and took his shaft in his hand, pulling it out as best as he could.

As soon as it was out of his pants, Liv started grinding her wet heat against it causing his hands to shake and his resolve to weaken. "You're being a very bad girl, Livvie." He bit her lip playfully. "A very, very bad girl, indeed."

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked naughtily, nibbling at the skin beneath his jaw.

Fitz grunted and in one swift move, impaled Olivia on him causing her to scream out in shock and pleasure. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to regain her bearings but he didn't give her time as he moved her up and down his length, allowing his shaft to get reacquainted with the feel of her walls.

After a few more moves, he started to be uncomfortable. Struggling to keep his balance, restrained by his jeans and getting cramps in his arms, he wasn't enjoying himself as much as he would have hoped.

He looked around him and noticed they had reached a cleaning in the woods. With Olivia firmly in his arms and his length still in inside her, he jumped off his horse. He grabbed the blanket in his bag and threw it on the floor before laying Olivia down over it. Still embedded in her, he settled himself between her legs and gave her a searing kiss.

He groaned when she responded in kind, moving her hands from his shoulders to his back before landing on his ass. She squeezed both his cheeks in her hands and pulled her to him, silently asking him to resume his thrusts.

Fitz was happy to oblige and, after tucking one of her legs in the crook of his arm and opening her up further, he surged into her, deeper than before. Olivia, in nervous overdrive at the new angle, bit on his lip, drawing blood. He smiled against her lips and kissed her chin and jaw.

"You're being really naughty today, baby. I think you need to be punished." He whispered in that deep baritone of his, the one she only heard when he was particularly aroused.

Before she had time to answer, he had pulled out of her and moved her on her side. He wasted no time moving behind her and before she knew it, he was back inside her, stealing her breath away. He grabbed her leg and tucked it behind his, ensuring the gem between her legs was exposed to the cool air and to his wandering hand.

He started sucking on her neck as he continued thrusting inside her, every once in a while hitting that secret spot that never failed to make her squeal. He moved his hand between her legs to caress her pearl. He played with her hidden button, alternating between feather like touches, harsh pinching and deep rubbing.

In no time, he had her moaning incoherently and flailing around, her hips desperately circling and pushing against him. He loved how wild he could make her, how desperate for him she was when he started working on her.

"You like that, baby? You missed this, huh?" He whispered against her ear. "Tell me, did you touch yourself thinking of me? Did you imagine what it would feel if it was my hand on your beautiful pussy? Did you manage to make yourself feel as good as you do with me?"

Olivia couldn't answer, the combination of his warm breath against her skin, his large hand around her breast, him behind her, his fingers between her lips was wreaking havoc on her body and short circuiting her brain.

"Answer me." He growled as he smacked her ass.

"NO!" She yelled. "It wasn't as good… Only you… Only you can make me come… Please Fitz… Don't stop…"

"That's right, baby, only me. No more touching yourself from now on. It's mine. Now and forever, it belongs to me, do you understand me?"

"YES, YES, YES!" She chanted. "Yours… Only yours… Forever… Please… Please, make me come…"

Satisfied with her answer, Fitz swiveled his hips into her as he doubled the speed of his fingers. He had her screaming his name in three more thrusts. He watched mesmerized as she thrashed around on the blanket. The combination of the sight and the glorious feeling of her walls encasing him had him following her barely 2 seconds later.

He connected their mouths and sucked on her tongue, starting the same old sensual dance they always did after an intense session. Olivia gripped the back of his head and kissed him until she couldn't breathe. Fitz rested his forehead on hers as they caught their breath.

"Let's go back to the house. I have plenty more in store for you." He grinned.

They didn't even bother to get dressed before jumping back on the horse. Fitz launched Washington into a full run and in less than 5 minutes, they were back in the stables. Fitz attacked her lips as soon as her feet hit the floor, backing her up into a wall.

Olivia moaned, ignoring the slight pain of the rough wood against her naked skin and wrapped her leg over his hip. She grinded her heat against his length, amazed by how it was already hard again. Wanting to be in control for once, she flipped them over suddenly, pushing Fitz against the wall causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Hmm…" He moaned as he nuzzled her neck. "Am I about to get Poped?"

"You bet your sweet presidential ass you are." Olivia sassed, biting his shoulder. She moved away from him, causing him to shiver at the separation. She grabbed the blanket and threw it on a pile of hay, before guiding Fitz to it and pushing on his shoulders, causing him to fall back with a yelp.

She pounced on him, attacking his lips immediately as he massaged her ass. She trailed kisses from the corner of his lips to his chin, to his collarbone, to his chest. She kissed from one nipple to the other a few times before moving further down. She kissed each bump of his 6-pack before reaching his pelvis. Fitz bucked his hips toward her, his cock almost poking her in the eye.

She grabbed it in her hand and moved her mouth to his sack. She kissed and licked him there, slowly working toward the base of his cock. She licked him with her flattened tongue from the base to the tip a few times before pecking his tip.

She looked up at him and was satisfied with what she saw. He was looking at her desperately and hungrily, the muscles of his neck flexing, his lip quivering. His hands were shaking on her shoulders and he was expectantly waiting for her next move.

She opened her mouth and slowly engulfed his length, inch by inch, humming the whole time. She felt his thighs quivering under her as he fought for restraint and it only made her want more. She hollowed her cheeks and flattened her tongue against his cock before bobbing her head up and down. Above her, she heard Fitz howling as his hands buried in her hair.

He didn't dare try to control the pace. She was handling herself pretty damn well and he was too afraid that she would stop. The feel of her warm mouth and smooth tongue stroking his shaft was making the pleasure almost unbearable. He kept groaning and moaning wondering how he got from total control a few minutes ago to being at her absolute mercy.

Olivia twirled her tongue around his cock and caressed his balls with her fingers. She massaged the vulnerable sacks, squeezing them softly, sending jolts of electricity through his whole body. When he saw one of her dainty hands moving between her legs, he knew he had to act fast.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off him, ignoring her disapproving yelp. He flipped her over until her core was above his face and her face was above his shaft. He grabbed her ass, kneaded it in his hands and leaned up, giving her slit a long tasting lick.

Olivia keened approvingly and focused back on her interrupted task. She moved her mouth around him again and sucked harder, bobbing up and down faster.

Fitz was literally devouring her. His mouth was everywhere, one second sucking on her clit and the next piercing her entrance with his skilled tongue. He pulled her down against him and moaned as he enjoyed the taste of her. He moved back to her clit and traced his name with his tongue on the sensitive button. He moved two fingers inside her and slid them in and out, lapping every ounce of essence that was pouring out of her.

Olivia, feeling herself approaching her peak, doubled her efforts. She moved her hands to his base and stroked him where her mouth couldn't reach. She added her teeth into the mix and felt the telltale sign of his orgasm approaching by the way his body tensed. Barely a second later, she came over his fingers and he licked and sucked everything she had to offer just as he emptied himself in her beautiful mouth.

They cleaned each other up, not willing to lose one drop of their precious nectar and Olivia collapsed on Fitz' side. Her head resting on his thigh with her eyes closed while he caressed and massaged her tired legs.

Once she caught her breath, she finally opened her eyes and found Fitz staring at her amorously. "Now that _that_ is out of the way," She panted. "Can we stop the kinky and go make love in our bed?"

Fitz laughed and stood up, scooping her up in her arms. "Only if you promise to stay." He smiled as he carried her to the house, both of them naked as the day they were born.

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled as she seized his lips again.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hello, hello everyone!**

**Phew, haven't been here in a while! So, I'm back with a special gift with a special guest.**

**The idea for this one-shot belongs to KWsGladiator. She suggested the idea of 'naked horse-back riding in Vermont' and after discussing it, we decided to both write a one shot around this idea.**

**I want to first give her a big thank you for suggesting the idea and encouraging me during the writing process and also give a tip of my hat to her great work on her one-shot. Please go check it out, it's called 'So High' and it's goooOOOoood! Don't forget to tell her that.**

**I'm sure you all know her stories by now but if you don't, please please please, close this window and go check them out!**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me your thoughts!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


End file.
